


Reliable

by All_The_Monsters



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerux, Gingerpilot, M/M, Pre-Relationship, generalpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Monsters/pseuds/All_The_Monsters
Summary: Done for my corona-cation gingerpilot roulette.Nothing in life is completely reliable. Not not structures, not machines, and not people. Structures and buildings could fall and crumble at any given point if there was a flaw in their design. Machines could stop working on a pin's drop, their code running wrong or their circuits cutting short. And all of these short comings derived from the least reliable place: people.Hux knew then, that people were not reliable. But Dameron was.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Reliable

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my General Hux appriciation blog on tumblr @ general-ly-exhausted.tumblr.com for more gingerpilot roullet or to submit a number.

Nothing in life is completely reliable. Not structures, not machines, and not people. Structures and buildings could fall and crumble at any given point if there was a flaw in their design. Machines could stop working on a pin's drop, their code running wrong or their circuits cutting short. And all of these short comings derived from the least reliable place: people. If an inspection was not completed correctly, then lives could be lost.

As a general, Hux knew this. But he also knew that people were the least reliable when it came to interacting with other people. You could never count on them to do the right thing, or the wrong thing for that manner. They simply did whatever came to their minds, which was dangerous. The most reliable people were probably those in the trooper corpse, and even then some, Hux thought bitterly of FN-2187. 

It was true, no one person or persons was reliable. So why then did he trust the resistance pilot so much? Even before they'd begun this stupid, what was it? What did one call it when you spent hours a night laying yourself bare to someone, telling them your worst fears and darkest secrets and listening to their's in return? Was there a word to describe such a relationship, Hux wondered. Probably not, given their circumstances. 

After giving it some more thought, Hux realized he'd always partly relied on Dameron, even before the prank communique and Poe managing to find his private coms channel. He could always count on the pilot to be there shooting down TIE's at every confrontation of First Order vs. Resistance, he could always count on the pilot doing something dumb and outrageously stupid, and yet managing to survive whatever came his way. Hux had once thought of Dameron like a cockroach, impossible to kill, but now every loop and flip of the X-wing scared him, every TIE that came towards that stupid, black and orange space craft made his heart freeze in his chest. 

And as time went on, Dameron had managed to get a hold of his private coms channel, and Hux found he could rely on the pilot to be obnoxious and crude. That changed though, when Poe had pinged through one night and Hux, unable to hold back his annoyance had snapped his usual "What do you want, Dameron?". 

"Hey Hugs." Dameron's answer didn't hold it's usual joyful lilt. It stunned Hux for a moment, he didn't think that Dameron could feel anything but giddiness. This new drag to his voice startled him. He sounded worn thin and exhausted. Almost as if....he'd been crying. 

Dameron was quiet for a beat longer before replying, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I called, I'll go." And with that the line went dead and Hux was left staring at the coms device in shock. Slowly he put set it aside and looked back to data pad in his hand, but his mind was elsewhere. He kept looking back to the coms device every few minutes, and something would coil painfully in his belly at the sight of it. 

Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, Hux relented and finally reached over to pick up the coms device before turning it over in his hands a few times. Looking down at it and assuring it was set to the proper channel, pressed down on the button to open a line of communication. The line patched through, but there was no answer, so Hux brought the device up to his mouth and spoke into it. 

"Dameron?" 

"Never fancied you'd be the one to call me." The coil in Hux's belly loosened at Dameron's jest, but refused to unwind all the way. 

"Why did you call me?" Hux asked. 

"Why do I ever call you? Your fun to mess with." There was a forced strain to Dameron's voice. 

"That's not why you called earlier." Hux prodded, unsure why he was so interested. 

"Why do you care?" Dameron finally let the facade drop and he sounded tired once more. 

"I don't." Hux said a little too quickly. When the silence became to thick, Hux brought the coms device back up to his lips. "Soldiers don't preform as well under intense stress." 

"I'm not one of your soldiers." Dameron responded listlessly. 

"Does it matter?" Hux found himself saying before he could stop himself. 

"Shouldn't it?" Dameron asked, and mentally Hux agreed with him. 

"Dammit, Dameron, why are you making this so difficult?" Hux snapped. 

There was a short silence on the other line before Dameron answered, "It's just- sometimes- it gets to me. The things I've done, it doesn't matter what good came from my actions. I’ve still done...terrible things." 

"You did what you had to. You're not the only one whose done things, Dameron." Hux's voice came out colder than he meant it to. 

"Yeah, but... do you ever regret it?" The question caught Hux off guard. Did he? He certainly hadn't felt good after the destruction of the Hosnian system, accomplished, proud, but not good. Would he do it again? He honestly didn't know. He'd felt almost relieved when Star Killer had been destroyed. 

"Yes." He was met with stiffening silence on the other end. 

That night, they'd opened up to each other and told the other things they'd never told anyone else, nor ever would. In this way they'd come to know each other's pain in an almost intimate way. Hux had never been open to anyone about how he felt, but in a way, he found he could rely on Dameron in that aspect. 

After that night, Hux learned he could rely on Dameron to answer whenever he called. He could rely on him to listen and to put forth his opinion, even if he knew that the general wouldn't agree with it. Now, as his sat alone in his quarters, Hux wondered if he could rely on Dameron one more time. Without hesitation, he pressed the button to open a line of communication.

"Hey Hugs," Dameron answered without missing a beat. "Miss me?"

"I'm the spy." Hux let it out before he could think about what he was about to say. 

"I know." There was something in those words as Dameron said them and Hux knew then, that people were not reliable. But Dameron was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any questions, comments, concerns, and or interpretive dances in the comment section below.


End file.
